


Adonis and Starships

by saawinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha John Winchester, Alpha Sam Winchester, Angry Dean, Arguments, Caring friends, Cheeky Balthazar, Daddy Dean, Dead Mary Winchester, Destiel endgame, F/M, Flashbacks, Happy Ending, Hurt Dean, John trying to be a good father, John trying to make ammends, M/M, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Mpreg, Omega Castiel, Omega Gabriel, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Papa Castiel, Past Alcholic John Winchester, Past struggles, Protective Castiel, Protective Dean, Sassy Castiel, Scent blockers, Scents, Sex, Single Parent Castiel, True Mates, Upset Castiel, Upset Dean, Upset Sam, cute kid, exotic dancer Dean, parenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23366755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saawinchester/pseuds/saawinchester
Summary: In Greek mythology, Adonis was referred to as the God of beauty and desire.In the eyes of a true mate, these alphas became their perfect Adonis.Castiel was a single parent who was dragged out of his parental duties for a relaxing night out. There, in this club, the omega found his Adonis working that perfect body in a cage, set up in the very middle of the club dance floor.Question was, did the alpha even recognize the omega amongst all the other club dwellers? If so, was the alpha willing to open his world and life up to the omega? Was the alpha willing to give chase? And if he did want the omega, would the alpha come to accept the fact that Castiel has a vibrant 4 year old running around? A kid that ain’t his.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 50
Kudos: 127





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Welcome to another A/B/O fic!😁 I thought up the idea and needed to write on it today. I do hope you enjoy!
> 
> I hope everyone remains safe during this coronavirus pandemic❤️ I will keep writing and connecting with all of you lovely readers out there. 
> 
> Thank you for your comments and kudos!

**Castiel**

He pinched the bridge of his nose. This week had been a long one, particularly, when it came to calm and composed parenting. His little one had been throwing tantrums nearly every day, and it took a lot out of Castiel, every damn time. Being a single parent wasn’t so easy. _He never expected it to be easy anyways._

He loved his kid, nonetheless. He couldn’t picture a world without his son in it, ever since he held his crying little fragile baby in his arms. He and Jake were in this together- solo. _Everyday was a new day and new adventure._

It was almost 7am. His son would be up soon. So, he got to setting out a few raw eggs, bacon slices, sliced bread, milk and orange juice. He already had a cup of coffee- but he was going to take a second cup when his little one joined him for breakfast. 

He then made his way upstairs, heading for his sons bedroom at the end of the hallway. He always liked to be there when his son woke up. He enjoyed the cute sight. He opened his sons door slightly and peaked his head in through the gap. The sight he was met with absolutely melted his heart and put a huge smile on his face. 

Jake was already seated up on his bed, starships themed sheets still covered his legs. The little ones dark hair was standing and tangled all over the place. The little omega was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, before turning his brilliant amethyst or violet orbs at him. 

“Good morning my sweet space prince”.

Jake bounced on his tush, “Good morning papa”. The little omega held his arms up, “carry please”.

He chuckled at his child’s normal everyday wake up routine. He heaved his squealing son into his arms, hugging him close and breathing his strawberry scent in. _He now felt whole and complete._ He perched his son on his right hip, ruffling his little ones hair earning a giggle from the baby omega. He bounced his son lightly, “aren’t you getting heavy trooper”. He began walking towards the door.

“You’re bigger papa! Means you heavy!”

Castiel threw his head back in laughter. His kids logic always had him cackling. _It was cute._ He walked down the stairs, laying a peck on his kids rosy cheek, “well you’re right there baby. Papa is indeed heavier than his little munchkin”.

Jake combed his fingers through the hairs on the top of his papa’s head. The kid already had the qualities of a caring omega. Jake said cutely, “it’s ok papa. All papa’s are bigger than their kids”.

His heart melted. He walked into their humble kitchen, asking, “How did you get so smart, sweetheart”.

Jake shrugged, “Because my papa’s smart! So I’m smart!”

He couldn’t help but give his son another peck on the cheek. _God he loved this kid._ He placed Jake into his high chair and said, “So, ready for some breakfast?”

“Yup!” Jake beamed and clapped excitedly.

He pulled out the frying pan, “How do you like your eggs today, sweetheart?”

“Scrambled please!”

He smiled as he lowered the frying pan onto the stove. His son only liked his eggs one way anyway. _Scrambled_. 

* * *

**Dean**

“What do you do when you go out every Saturday night, Dean?” Sammy asked. “Don’t you want to spend it here with us?”

He rolled his eyes. “What I do on Saturday nights ain’t none of your business, Sammy. Besides, I’m just a young alpha enjoying some well earned time out”. If only Sam knew what really went on. _His side job._

Sammy sighed. “Fine, but you know that dad ain’t too happy with you constantly away from pack duties, particularly, when he doesn’t have a clue where you’re at nor what you’re doing”.

He huffed and continued working on checking on the oil under the hood of a customers Chevy truck. “Sammy, I’m 25 years old. I don’t need to tell dad or anyone else what I’m doing nor where I’m going. I’m not a pup!”

It was all quiet for a while. _He knew that Sam was trying to choose his next words wisely._ Then, Sam eventually gave, voice the softest he has heard, “Dean dads trying ok”. Sammy should have stopped with his latter statement, but, carried on. “He wants to be here for us now. The least we could do is give him a chance”.

He couldn’t contain his irritation any longer. He slammed the spanner he was holding onto the edge of the hood, turning narrowed eyes at his startled bugged out little brother. He spat out, “And where was he when we really needed him the most, Sammy?” He threw in a sarcastic chuckle, “OH, THAT’S RIGHT! He was out God knows where, getting drunk as fuck and then bringing his sorry drunk ass back home to his wife and kids!” He shrugged, “Yeah, sorry if I’m not feeling the connection right now, Sammy!”

“Dean, I can tell that he feels guilty for his past. He’s actually nice to hang out with nowadays. I’ve come to crave father-son time”.

“Well good for you, Sammy! But you’ve never really had to deal with the fallout. You never felt what it was like to try and find something for you, me and mom to eat, because dad practically drank all his wages away- EVERY DAMN TIME! You didn’t have to be the one that got to comfort mom every time she cried herself to sleep! You didn’t have to be the one to leave school, so as to find a steady job, because you were the oldest and the responsibilities fell unto you! And then mom got sick, I HAD TO BE THERE FOR HER SAMMY! NOT DAD!” He felt the heart aching burn as he said, “Then on her deathbed, he promises to make things right. I’m not going to forgive him, Sammy! At least not yet!” _Fuck! He hated this! He hated bringing this onto Sammy! He loved his brother and didn’t want him to know all the things he did to become the man of the house in his fathers absence._

Sammy sniffled, unable to look his brother in the eyes. Instead, looking down at his feet and murmuring, “I’m sorry you had to go through that, Dean. I didn’t know”.

Dean rubbed a hand down his face. He felt like shit for blowing up in his brothers face. He felt his anger turn to tiredness. All these years, he has done what he could to keep everything afloat. _Even done things that may seem immoral._ He leaned against the passenger car door, “Look Sammy. I don’t want you to think that I don’t want you to build a relationship with dad. I do want you too. If you’re happy getting to finally have that time with dad, then go ahead. I will support your every decision. But, please do not think I want the same thing”. He pleaded, “please baby bro. Respect my wishes. Maybe in time, I will approach him, but not anytime soon”.

Sammy nodded, a tear rolling down his cheek. “ok Dean. I’m sorry”.

“You don’t have to apologize for nothing, Sammy”.

_If he were to settle down someday, he would never abandon his family._

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its building up to Destiel meeting. I hope you enjoy!

**Castiel**

“Charlie, I don’t think that’s a good Idea”. He had the phone jammed between his ear and shoulder as he carried the basket of unwashed clothes down into the basement- where the laundry room was. “I can’t leave my son at home and go have fun somewhere! I’ve never left his side since birth, I’m not about to start today”.

Charlie whined, “Castiel, that’s exactly your problem. You’ve become a hermit. To maintain a good balance, you need to be able to meet up with your friends every once in a while. Call it de-stressing”.

“I don’t think I’m stressed Charlie!” He ignored the heaviness in his body and the aches in his arms, shoving his sons clothes into the washing machine. “Besides, I meet up with my friends!”

“Me and Bal coming over to your place, isn’t exactly you making an effort to meet up with your friends, Castiel”.

He shut the washer, defending himself, “I meet you guys for coffee and ice cream at the cafe too”.

“Yeah, but you always have Jake around”. Charlie sighed, “Look, it’s not like Jake will be left alone while you enjoy a night out, ok”.

“I don’t trust anyone around my kid, Charlie”.

“Well, what about Missouri? She’s an experienced mom of four and she is willing to take care of Jake for a couple of hours tonight, while you stretch your legs”. She began pleading, “Come on Castiel. Missouri is a licensed child carer!”

He chewed on his bottom lip. He did feel like he needed some fresh air. _Not that he didn’t love spending time with his kid- he enjoyed every single second he got the chance to._ Even through the times of tantrums. But, yes, he also was human and felt drained to the bone. Maybe, a few hours out with some good friends wasn’t such a bad idea. Plus, he would make sure he puts his kid off to bed before he leaves home. So, with slight difficulty, he replied, “fine Charlie. Just for a few hours tonight”.

“Great! I’ll let Missouri know! Be ready by 10pm. Love ya!”

He chuckled as his over enthusiastic friend hung up. He stared at the wall, thinking what should he wear tonight.

**

**Dean**

It was like every other Saturday, since he tuned 21. He had been in the exotic dancing sideline occupation for the last 4 years. _No one knew. No one needed to know_. Besides, he danced in an all omega club, which meant that none of his alpha friends would be allowed in. _Now that kept his secret job a secret._

Pam threw him a teasing wink when he walked into the changing room. “Well hello handsome. Good to see ya tonight. Thought you’d run away because of the over-excessive omega attention. You’re lucky you’re in a cage, or I swear that they would have been doing some very daring things”.

Oh yeah. He remembers the crowd of hungry omega males and females that try to feel him through the cages. He smirked and started removing his shirt, “what can I say, Pam. I’m Irresistible”.

Pam ran her eyes over his toned, six pec, tummy. She hummed and traced her fingers down his chiseled chest to belly button. “mmm. No disagreements there”. She pat him lightly on the chest, “have a good night, Dean”. As she walked backwards, she stated, “oh and the boss says not to put on scent blockers tonight. He wants the ladies and gents wild- er”.

Dean chuckled and shook his head at the playful omega who had become one of his great friends. Of course Crowley wanted his musky scent driving the omegas wild. He’s done it before on special nights. Which made him curious? _Was there someone celebrating their birthday coming to the club tonight? A bachelor or bachelorette party?_ Crowley only ever took requests from people to have his star alpha doing his moves on stage without scent blockers- for a good price. He sighed, unbuckling his belt. _He wasn’t paid to ask questions anyway_. He slipped on his ass hugging black boxer briefs and checked himself out in the full body mirror. _Yup! Muscular ass and thighs, check. Perfect outline of his cock and balls, check. Tanned 6 pec, check. Firm, broad chest, check. Pink, perky nipples, check. No hairs on legs, check. Sexy back, check._ He commented, “Dean you sexy son of a bitch”. He clapped his hands together, “Now for some scented oil and glitter to make everything pop”.

**  
 **Bal**

Before he and Charlie arrived at Castiel’s place, he popped a secret. “Hey, you know the club we’re going to is owned by a good friend of mine, so I kind of made a special request”.

“Mhmm. And whats that?” Charlie asked excitedly. She knew that nothing Bal planned was ever dull.

He released a cunning smirk, “I have requested that his main alpha performer not wear a scent blocker tonight. You know how alpha scents are like drugs”.

Charlie raised a brow, “is that a good thing or bad thing?”

“It’s a good thing, Char. At least Castiel will get to have some fun and feel relaxed. A little alpha scent is what all omegas without mates need at times”. He wrapped an arm around his best friends shoulder, “besides, the alpha won’t do anything to the omega. Vice versa”.

Charlie’s smile grew. _Yeah maybe Castiel needed to remember the world out there._ Even if it’s through watching a hot alphas sensual dance and taking in that musky- scent laced smell. She smiled as the taxi stopped. They both watched as Castiel got out of the house, looking hot in his tight blue jeans and white button down shirt. She hummed, “Mhmm. That fine looking omega needs a fix tonight”.

Bal chuckled, “damn straight, Char”.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will the alpha follow his nose?
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter. Do let me know what ya think 🙂

**Castiel**

Something fishy was going on. Charlie and Bal were acting funny. Giving him a cunning look/smile every once in a while, saying things like ‘ ** _bet you’ll find a certain alpha delicious’, whatever happens just let loose Cassie, try not to drool over hard bodies/certain body parts,_ _Cassie_**. _What in the hell were these two going on about?_

He finally figured at least some of it out when their taxi stopped outside an all omega strip club. He folded his arms along his chest, raising an unimpressed brow, “Really guys! A strip club!”

Charlie was the first to get out of the taxi, pulling at his arm to follow behind her. She said with a little enthusiasm, “Mhmm, Cassie. An all omega strip club filled with ALL ALPHA exotic dancers for your viewing pleasures!”

Maybe he shouldn’t have come. Alphas were a whole lot tempting, and that’s why he only kept to omega friends. Well, he could control himself around most alphas, but their musky scents always got his omega so excited. _As is all alpha scents would be to unmated omegas._ He quizzed his friends, a little on the nervous side, “Um guys, are you sure that this is a good idea?”

“Oh loosen up Cassie!” Bal wrapped an arm around his shoulder and the other around Charlie’s, “We’re all unmated omegas here, out to have some fun! We got each other’s backs too!”

He sighed. Yeah maybe he should loosen up a little. It was just a little wild fun. Just like the good old days. So, with a much more enthusiastic persona, he followed into the sea of excited, horny and unmated omegas.

Just for a few hours, he reminded himself.

* * *

 **Dean**

It was pack jammed tonight. Thank heavens he entered the cage via a lift up stage. Took him straight from the basement of the club into the cage. It was convenient, lest he wanted to be taken apart by drunk, horny omegas. 

The night was like any other hyped up one. Except this time, the atmosphere was even more rowdy or was the proper word bustling with craziness. There were omegas trying to push their faces through the iron bars of his cage, trying to reach as far as they could to feel him (thank heavens for his big spacious cage), then there were those omegas that were mellowed, seated and just watching him sway his body to the music, with unmistakable blown out pupils as they sipped on their drinks. 

Also, there were the mixture of different scents. He was used to this- four years, every Saturday till today, he got accustomed to the attractive and unattractive smells that are part of the omegas. His nose was assaulted by the scents of lavender, rose, blueberries, orange, lemon, honey, coconut cream, cocoa butter, tamarind, passion fruit and….. _apple pie._

His heart instantly did several somersaults as his alpha was alerted. His movements seized only for his alpha eyes to search the crowded dance floor. His nose sniffing out the apple pie scent. _To whom did his favorite smell in the world belong to? Where was he/she? Where was his omega?_ One things for certain, he wouldn’t be finding his omega, standing here, in this cage.

He decided to do something he’d never done before in all his four years as an exotic dancer. He opened the cage and lowered himself into the frantic crowd of omegas. They touched, they felt, they shoved, they even kissed whatever body part they could reach, they groped and tugged. And every second he tried to push through, unsuccessfully, made him angrier. _He had a goal damnit!_ He needed to follow the apple pie scent all the way to its owner.

So, he only had one choice. He needed to use his alpha threat. He growled menacingly, eyes lighting up in red as a warning to any omega around him who dared violate him. And just like that, omegas pulled back their hands, moving out of the alphas path. He spared all the omegas around him one last glaring look, before lifting his nose into the air and taking a huge sniff. 

This time, he caught the nervous-excitement in the omegas apple pie scent. _The omega could probably sense it’s alphas presence too via scent_. _He wondered what he smelled like to the omega?_ This time he pushed through the path cleared by the omega club dwellers, following the scent, which led him to a clearing near the bar. The music still blared but everyone was intently focused on who the alpha was searching for. Probably hoping that he would choose them.

But, oh he was going to finally meet this beautifully scented omega. The one that would drive him crazy. Yes, he could feel the rush in his body and the sparks traveling through his veins. His eyes scanned the area until It landed on an individual seating quietly on a bar stool, staring at him in wonder. _Blue eyes_. He could see the omegas blue eyes even in this slightly darkened atmosphere. It glowed like bright blue crystals that lay hidden in the bottom of the ocean sea beds. _This was the one_. His alpha yipped and propelled his feet forward. 

He studied the dark haired omega in a white button down. He didn’t want to spook the omega, whose nervousness was starting to show. He stopped a few meters from the omega, with both hands raised in a placating gesture, he said as warmly as he could muster, “Hello omega”.

The omega did the cutest thing, tilting his head and squinting his eyes. The omega seemed to be taking him in. A few seconds in, the omega replied, “Hello alpha”.

 _Hello alpha._ Damn did that gravelly- smoky voice rattle him to the very core.

He took another step further, loving that the omega still sat calm and steady in his seat. He uttered, “Can we talk somewhere private?”

The omegas eyes pierced into his own grass green ones. Damn it felt like he was trying to figure out what game he was playing. No game, he promised. _Just a respectable alpha_. The omega then did something that made the alphas heart jolt. The omega got off his stool and took small steps towards him. Damn that apple pie scent smelled so addictive. The omega stopped a foot from him, allowing him to see just how gorgeous the omega really was. Tall, dark haired, blue eyed, pink full lips, perfect built and a jeans loving handsome hunk of … _ **pup smelling…papa…..what?** Why was he catching the whiff of a delicate pup scent on the beautiful omega?_

The alpha in him was not angry, instead hella curious and maybe a little jealous. _Was this omega taken?_ His eyes couldn’t help roaming the omegas neck in search of a mating mark. _Nada. None. What was going on here?_

The omega replied, breaking him out of his thoughts. That small smile doing him in. “Yes alpha, I think we do need to talk”.

Yup. They certainly did.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean learns that Castiel can be protective when he needs to be...plus, the omega doesn’t mess around😁
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter....

Whilst getting done up for the clubs, that sixth sense or that gut feeling that something was going to happen kept nagging at him. But, of course, Castiel just chucked it up to nerves. It’s been long since he’s gone out and let loose. _Nearly, 5 years now._

Then something sort of in between good and terrifying happened. Castiel had found his true mate. His very hunky and handsome true mate. _Damn! An exotic dancer!_ He’s got to take the record of most amazing true mate discoveries- period. 

It wasn’t the sexy sight of the sensually dancing alpha that had Castiel falling, instead it was the scent. Yes, from where he sat by the bar, he could smell the alphas scent overpowering all the other mingled scents of the party goers. His eyes were drawn, stayed hooked on the dancing figure. And once his omega wolf called out to its alpha, the Adonis, had stopped dancing and began searching. _For him._

The alpha could pick up his scent too. _He was curious as to what his scent was?_

So, here they finally were. In an empty back room, alone and staring at each other, whilst standing on either sides of the room. The alpha in the brighter lights looked very much handsome than Castiel originally thought. Those green eyes, freckles, well trimmed body, pouty lips, sandy blonde hair, big hands and…very nice bulge, had Castiel feeling all hot. _What now?_

**

Dean found that his omega was damn hot. Those blue eyes glowed like gems, that dark sex hair tempted him to stride over to the omega and thread his fingers through- mess it up even more, those beautiful lips made him want to nip and pull, that lean body had him wondering just what the omega was hiding under all that clothes, and damn that jeans hugged all the right places. 

They needed to talk. This was both overwhelming for them. He grabbed the white robe draped on a hanger and threw it on. They might as well get comfortable and appropriate. Seriously, there was a lot going on inside him, particularly his alpha was getting the urge to jump and knot the omega immediately. Now, that just wouldn’t do. _He wasn’t a barbarian._ But damn, fighting against your own natural instinct was hard.

Dean cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his neck. Damn the omega stared at him like he was trying to break him down piece by piece. He said, “So, this is an…..interesting night. Huh?”

Castiel felt his cheeks heat up. He folded his arms along his chest, “Um yeah. It certainly has been”.

Dean was not one to go in circles. More of a rip the band aid off kinda guy. He asked, “So, we’re true mates it seems. And, why do you have a pups scent intermingled into yours, omega?”

Castiel admitted it was kinda annoying and unsettling to be asked such questions. So his answer came out a little clipped, “First of all, my names Castiel Novak. Secondly, the reason my scent is intermingled with a pups is because I am a single parent to an amazing 4 year old omega wolf”. He narrowed his eyes at the alpha, feeling suddenly protective of his son, “Are we going to have a problem, alpha?”

Dean nicked a very bad nerve it seemed. _Well, he was kinda invasive_. And people said that alphas were normally the ones that were overprotective of their pups, well they were wrong. Omegas were much more aggressive, passionate and overprotective over their children. Alphas beware. The last thing Dean wanted was to get on the omegas bad side. He raised his hands up in a placating gesture, “Woah…um…Castiel…um Cas…wait, can I call you Cas?” Damn Castiel was a mouthful.

Castiel gave a stern nod without uttering a damn thing. 

Looks like Dean landed himself a stubborn omega….cute. Well, kinda hot that an omega looked delicate on the outside, but, feisty underneath. He carried on, “Um…ok….Cas….there’s no problem…I swear. I was just curious is all. I have no dispute with you having a pup”. There was a story behind Cas being a single parent that he’d be interested to learn- at the right time of course.

Castiel could feel himself loosening up some. Nevertheless, he still admitted, “Good. Because my son is everything, alpha. True mate or not, I will not tolerate any ill thoughts towards my kid”.

“Of course, Cas”. Dean added, “Um…I’d like to meet him someday”. He quickly said, “Of course if you allow it?” If there’s anything his mother had taught him, it was to let your omega take the reigns when situations are delicate, and particularly when it came to pups.

Castiel saw no ill-content in the alphas searching green eyes. He nodded, “I’ll let you meet him alpha. But, you will behave around my child”.

 _Woah! His omega was definitely protective and straightforward_. He was in for a ride with Castiel Novak. He asked, after a few moments of silence, “So, I guess I should introduce myself then”.

Castiel felt a small smile grace his lips, “I would like that very much, alpha”.

“Well, I’m Dean Winchester. I’m part of the Winchester Pack”.

Castiel felt his heart tick. “You’re part of one of the largest wolf packs here”.

“Yup”. 

“Henry Winchester is an honorable pack alpha”. Castiel has met the old alpha during several charitable events for orphan pups. “He loves all pups”.

“He is a great grandfather. He will be retiring soon and my dad will probably take over the pack alpha title”.

Castiel nodded and something came to mind. Out of curiosity, he asked, “What do I smell like to you, Dean?”

“Like my moms freshly baked apple pie”.

Castiel felt his heart thrum. He admitted, “Well, you smell like whiskey, leather, petrichor and gunpowder to me, Dean”.

Dean smirked. “You find those scents alluring?”

Castiel shrugged, “What can I say, alpha. I have a thing for wolves with a hard scent. Reminds me of bad boys, classic cars and hot sex in the rain”.

Dang it! _Dean was definitely a goner for this omega._

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean meets little Jake...will Jake accept Dean?

Dean was given the green light to meet Cas kid a week after the true mates had discovered their special bond. Hence, the reason Dean was standing outside the front door to the Novak home, feeling all nervous. 

_What if Castiel’s pup didn’t like him?_ Cas would probably be put off and deny anything further with him. Well, he had to get a few pointers from his baby brother on how to impress a kid.

Dean took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. _Don’t mess this up! Don’t mess this up! Don’t mess this up! Christ! Did this mean he’ll be a dad! Where the fuck did that thought come from? Too early to be thinking that!_

The door opened and there stood his beautiful omega. All thoughts flew out the window as he took in the blue eyed smiling beauty in a black Star Trek themed t-shirt and blue jeans. The omega was only wearing a pair of blue socks- _well home is comfort aye!Unless shoes weren’t allowed in the house?_ Dean blurted, “Hey Cas! Should I take off my shoes?”

Castiel furrows his brows, catching on a little late. OH! He was not wearing shoes. He quickly stated, “No Dean! Don’t take off your shoes. As for me, I find no sense in wearing a pair when I’m at home. It’s quite comforting to be walking around in my socks”. Castiel saw Dean’s colorful teddy bear themed gift bag and commented, “interesting”.

Dean glanced down at the gift bag held in his right hand, “Yeah, um, I bought a present for your son. I hope he’ll like it”.

Castiel smiled brightly. “That’s very thoughtful of you, Dean. I’m sure he’ll like it”. The omega opened the door wider and stepped to the side, “please come in”.

 _This was it!_ Dean nodded and entered, “Thanks Cas”.

**

Castiel could smell the anxiety rolling off the alpha. He stopped Dean by the hallway, just before entering the living room, “Dean, breathe. Relax, you’ll be fine and I’ll be there with you”.

Dean swallowed the lump in his throat, “Ok Cas”.

Castiel gave Dean a minute to adjust himself before heading into the living room with his alpha in tow. His son was still where he left him- on the sofa watching his favorite cartoon ‘ _Timon and Pumba”_. Jake was still in his Star Wars themed PJ’s. It was 10am and the kid was having one of his _‘I want to stay in my jammies’_ days. So, Castiel didn’t want to push his little one. Besides, he wanted Jake to be as comfortable as he wanted to be, today. He said, “Jake baby. Someone’s here to see you”.

Jake switched off the T.V using the remote and turned to face his father and their visitor. The kid still remained seated, responding softly, “Ok papa”.

Castiel could tell that his son was slightly nervous. _Hello, there was an alpha in their house._ He sat down by his kids side, immediately finding his lap occupied by his son, who cuddled into him. He kissed the top of his kids head and held him close, letting his baby know that he was there for him. He waited for an equally nervous Dean to be seated opposite them on the other sofa, before he introduced, “Jake, I’d like you to meet, Dean. He is papa’s true mate”. He had already briefed Jake about Dean, and Jake was the one to confirm a few days ago that he was ready to meet the alpha, hence, the meet up today.

Jake studied Dean with a now curious look. The little one was even sniffing the air lightly. Dean suddenly felt put under a microscope by the little guy. Jake then said, “Hi”.

Dean smiled through his nervousness. He gave a half wave, “Hi Jake”. Yeah the kid was adorable and definitely a spitting image of Cas- _except for those unique amethyst shaded eyes._

Out of the blue, Jake fiddled with his fingers and shyly commented, “You smell like roses…... I like roses….they remind me of papa’s garden in our back yard”.

Dean couldn’t help but feel his smile grow bigger and his own nervousness slowly simmer away. He also loved the scent of the child. The kid smelled not so differently from his papa- apples. The kid smelled like _apples_ ….and there was a little _honey_ in there too. He’d keep that to himself for now. He admitted, “ Roses are awesome”.

Jake nodded, “Mhmm. But their thorns hurt”. The kid asked with narrowed eyes, “Are you going to hurt my papa like those thorns, Mr. Dean?”

 _Woah! Ok this kid was tremendously smart and definitely has inherited Castiel’s **take no crap** persona._ Dean caught Castiel’s apologetic look, but centered himself. The kid was just being protective over his papa. He responded carefully, ensuring to meet the kids questioning eyes, “I would never think of hurting your papa, champ. He’s special to me”.

Jake did that tilt of his head again, “Good. He’s special to me too….. I like you”. The kids eyes then lit up when he finally spotted the colorful teddy bear themed gift bag by Dean’s leg, squealing, “Did you get me a present, Mr. Dean?”

 _Jake liked him!_ Well he was definitely feeling much more excited now. When Jake mentioned the gift bag, he had realized that he had forgotten to hand Jake his present. He picked up the gift bag, laying it on the tea table between them. He didn’t want to cross boundaries and scare the kid off by reaching out to the kid. He responded with a chuckle, “yes, this is a present for you. I hope you like it”.

Jake boldly got off his papa’s lap and peeked into the gift bag. Instantly, the kid squealed in delight, pulling out a stuffed black and yellow bumble bee, that was almost half Jakes size. The kid hugged his new stuffy friend close, “Oh I loves him!” The kid asked Castiel, “Don’t you think Mr. Bee is pretty papa!?”

Castiel smiled at his son. “I think Mr. Bee is very pretty, sweetheart. Now, what do you say to Dean?”

Dean was stunned silent when Jake went around the tea table and climbed into his lap, with Mr. Bee in hand. The kid snuggled into Dean’s chest and said, “thank you Dean, for my present. I loves it”.

Dean caught Castiel’s slightly teary eyes and small nod. It was permission. Dean wrapped his arms around the pup, hugging him close. He could feel in his heart how much he was going to love being around Jake. He responded in a lightened tone, “you’re welcome, sweetheart”. The little omegas chesty purr had Dean and Castiel’s heart melting.

It was Jakes way of saying that he accepted Dean.

_So far, so good._

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter!🙂

Castiel couldn’t stop smiling as he watched Dean and Jake chatting enthusiastically, while enjoying some ice-cream- out in the gardens of their back yard- while he sat in a seat on the patio. In fact, he was in awe, particularly, with how quick his baby bonded with his true mate. 

There was one thing that absolutely drew him closer to the alpha- ‘how good of a dad Dean seemed to make’.

Maybe, Castiel was getting ahead of himself. But, anyone who spent time watching Dean interact with Jake, would probably come to the same conclusion as he. Who knew a ‘God of a man’ could carry such alluring attributes at his young age.

“Papa! Here’s a rose for you!” Jake held a red rose, without it’s thorny stem, before him. 

Castiel received the rose from those sticky ice-cream hands. He smiled at his little one, “thank you, Jake. That’s real sweet of you”. He sniffed the flower, loving its sweet scent.

Jake giggled and said, “Dean gave it to me to give it to you, papa!” 

Castiel blushed up at Dean who came to stand by his sons side. “Thank you Dean.” He teased, “though I believe it’s mine anyways, seeing as it’s from my garden”.

Dean chuckled and shrugged, “well, I couldn’t help it, Cas. A beautiful rose for a beautiful person like you”. 

Castiel watched as Dean heaved a squealing Jake into his arms. The alpha bounced the little omega in his arms, “now, how about we go get your hands washed up, kiddo?”

Jake giggled again and nodded, “Ok Dean!” The little one then peered down at him, “Papa you stay in your seat and we’ll be back!”

“Ok pumpkin! I’ll wait right here!”

Again, Castiel couldn’t stop staring at the way Dean and Jake interacted as they stepped into the house. 

Damn, who knew an alpha could pull at his heartstrings this damn fast!

**

Jake gave the worlds largest pout, “Do you really have to go, Dean?” He held Mr. Bee snuggly into him for comfort, while he stood on their front porch, swinging side to side.

Dean met the kid at eye level, ruffling his hair. “Hey bud, I’ll be back. Don’t you worry, ok?”

Jake nodded and replied an almost quiet, “ok”. 

Jake then surprised Dean by jumping into the alphas chest, for a hug. One which Dean responded immediately too, by holding the kid close and rubbing his back. “You and Mr. Bee be good boys now. Ok?”

Jake smiled into Dean’s shoulder. “Ok. We promise!”  
When Jake was satisfied with the hug, he came to stand by papa’s side. 

Castiel leaned down and planted a kiss on top of his baby boys head, “How about you and Mr. Bee go wait for me in the living room, sweetheart. I’ll be in shortly, then, it’s bath time, ok love”.

“Ok papa!” Jake skipped inside with his new favorite plushy.

Castiel waited for his son to be out of sight, before he pulled Dean in by the lapels of his leather jacket and landed him a sweet kiss on the lips. The sound of Dean releasing a soft moan into his mouth made his omega so happy. He felt his heart skipping several beats as Dean’s big hands grabbed him lightly on the waist, squeezing lightly. Castiel was slowly growing addicted to the sweet taste of Dean’s plush lips. Like a drug!

Ok maybe, he should back off a little.

Castiel slowly pulled out of the sweet kiss. He enjoyed the brush of lips and little nips his alpha showered his lips with. The flushed out alpha smiled brightly at him, voice a little on the side of husky as he asked slightly breathless, “a kiss means I did good, right?” The alpha ran his thumb along Cas bottom lip.

Castiel shyly nodded, “Yeah Dean. You did good.”

“Does that mean I get to come see you and Jake again?”

Castiel felt his omega purr In joy, “yes. It means you get to come see us again. Does this coming Saturday sound good?”

Dean replied warmly, “I think that’s awesome!” The alpha then added, “But, I get to take you both out on a date too. What say we go out for a nice dinner, Saturday evening?”

Well that was nice. Castiel asked, “you want to take my son out on the date with us?”

“Well yes, Cas. I think Jake should be a part of us working on our bond. He is an absolute vital person, in both our lives”.

Castiel felt his heart grow much larger for this alpha. He laid a gentle peck on Dean’s lips, “How did I get so lucky?”

“I think I’m the one that should be asking that question, Cas”.

Castiel planted one last kiss on Dean’s lips, winking, “That’s one kiss for the road, alpha”.

Dean smirked, “I’ll cherish it”. 

Castiel didn’t want to let Dean go, but eventually had to. He would see Dean again. He waved the alpha goodbye as the man got into that fine black Chevy. He’d have to ask Dean about that car later. He waved at the Adonis of an alpha, already looking forward to the coming Saturday. 

Castiel had a good feeling about this.

A damn good feeling!

**TBC**


End file.
